


Sentience or A.I. Systems

by Dark_Writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I love this university, More gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here at Silas University, we encourage students to explore and enslave all forms of sentient life that they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentience or A.I. Systems

** Sentience and Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) Policies **

Here at Silas University, we encourage students to explore and enslave all forms of sentient life that they can. While this may stretch to include such forms as self-aware A.I. systems and those electronics which gain sentience through interference from interaction with the Silas Ethereal-Net, the following are not included on this list:

  *         Possession
  *         Poltergeist activity
  *         Objects/bodies having gained sentience via transference of brain matter.



This entry only covers those which can be examined and controlled via digital means regardless of the point of origin.

Sentient Objects

Sentient objects are here defined as those which have gained some form of living intelligence via magical, electrical or digital means. These objects are generally of everyday use and can be found in any and all dorm rooms, offices, classrooms, labs, etc. at Silas University. As such, students should take note of the following rules and procedures.

Officially sanctioned

Officially sanctioned objects with sentience are those which have been created or observed as having come to life within the confines of official Silas laboratories within the Gates Computer Science building.

Experiments with these objects are to take place under the watchful eye of Dr. HAL who will direct students to the correct portals through which they can view and manipulate the sentience of these objects.

Non-sanctioned

These objects exist outside of the confines of the Gates Computer Science building and can result in any of the following:

  *         A tribunal hearing
  *         A fine consisting of souls and/or flesh
  *         Expulsion
  *         Exorcism
  *         Seizure of the object in question



The university reserves the right, of course, to execute any of these consequences or not.

This is done in an effort to restrict any and all findings to Dr. Franken’s office for proper curation and care. As such, students need to approach him for special permits should they wish to keep a sentient object (eg. a pillow or camera) within the general campus with the exclusion of the following areas:

  *         All dormitories
  *         The Crowley Caf
  *         The Theophilius Library
  *         The South Lawn



Artificial Intelligence (A.I.)

Further to this, university policy also covers the existence and exploration of entities created/consisting of all forms of artificial intelligence, here defined as intelligence exhibited by machines and/or computer programming.

As with the above mentioned, any and all forms of A.I. is to be confined to the boundaries of the Gates Computer Science building under Professor Keller, head of the Cognitive Processes and Development department, with the same sanctions and regulations therein. Professor Keller is also responsible for research grants and appointments to the Programmers Guild as they strive to wrangle rogue systems into the service of our illustrious Dean of Students.

For more information, please refer to the Faculty of Computer Science’s website.

*At this point, it would be prudent of wise students to note that Silas policy forbids the use and/or possession of sentient objects outside of the Gates Computer Science building.

**It should also be noted that the Theophilius Library is off-limits to students carrying sentient objects on their person in order to avoid attacks from some of the livelier books in our collection as well as the card catalogue.


End file.
